Kingdom of Eugeal
by Hidingtobeseen
Summary: King Barry's rule of Eugeal will soon be taken by a younger heir. Familiar friends from the palace help teach Barry's nephew Wally to rule. Through friendship, love, and betrayal, one thing is clear, West and his new team are destined for greatness!


Note: I don't own Young Justice or any DC characters.

* * *

A cloaked figure came sweeping through the halls of the castle. The walls were richly decorated, but empty of any life. Other parts of the castle were already bustling, preparing for the new day, but this wing was left empty during the mornings. The dark shape cast flickering shadows over the torch-lit walls. His pace was quick and purposeful, like someone about to deliver an important message. His echoing steps halted in front of a wooden door. He raised his fist, and knocked once on the weathered mahogany. A sudden squeak of surprise and a rustling noise came from inside the room. Sighing, the man pushed open the door. The inside was completely dark. Sighing again, he walked to the windows and pulled the drapes away from the glass. Sunlight streamed in, lighting the bedroom with the yellow glow of late morning. The room was spacious, mainly filled with a large wooden bed, the sheets of which were in a bad state of disarray. The door to the adjoining room opened a crack and a tousled red head peeked out. The cloaked man gave a curt nod and muttered in a humorless tone.

"Your majesty."

The red head entered the room, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes were half-lidded, proving that he had only leaped out of his bed a few seconds before.

"Oh. It's just you."

He began inching towards his still warm bed, considering jumping back in and hoping he wouldn't be dragged out.

"Barry, you were supposed to have made your decision last night, and it's almost midday."

The red head grumbled. He always got straight to the point, didn't he?

"And I've decided."

The other man's face did not change.

"And?"

"Hold on. Let me wake up."

Dreary eyed, he made his way over to the wash bowl and practically dumped the pitcher of water over his face. He stretched out one hand and felt for a towel. When his fingers wrapped around it, he ran it roughly over his face and through his hair. When he turned about around, the other man had moved from the window and was waiting next to him.

"And?"

His voice had become impatient.

"Alright, alright. Bruce, relax."

He patted Bruce on the chest before walking over to a chair and sat down.

"My nephew."

This time, Bruce's face changed. His eyes widened and his jaw tightened slightly.

"Wally? But he's so…"

"Young? Immature? Impulsive? So were we."

The other man's face returned to its normal glare.

"_You _were." He corrected. Barry chose to ignore the insult and continue talking.

"What I'm saying is, the younger the better. He can learn how to rule, before he turns from a pig headed teenager into an even more pig headed adult."

"That boy wouldn't be able to sit still long enough to hear what either of us has to say about leading a monarchy."

"Exactly!"

He sprang up now, excited to tell his friend about his plan.

"He needs to learn the way I did. Through experience."

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Are you just going to send him off? With nowhere to go and nothing to do?"

"Of course not. He is old enough to enlist…"

"Barry, you can't send the boy out to fight."

Barry raised his hands in a gesture of denial.

"I agree. I was talking a secret "mission" or two. Espionage and stuff."

"You still can't send him alone."

Bruce's voice trailed off slightly, before continuing.

"He needs create a team."

Barry got up and began pacing.

"You're right. There are a lot of good fighters his age. Kent's kid for example. Orion has a son too. Even John's daughter has been trained well."

Smiling, Barry turned to his friend.

"I knew I kept you around for something. Give me thirty minutes and I will present our decision in the Great Hall. Make sure all of the cabinet is there, including Conner, Kaldur, and anyone else you think should be part of the team. I trust your judgment"

Bruce nodded and left the room. His steps echoed across the stones. He walked, not towards the Hall, but towards his quarters. He didn't trust the newly planned team to run smoothly, filled with such untrained minds. He needed someone he trusted to be with them. Someone who could keep them in line and keep Bruce updated. As Bruce approached his rooms, a light thumping noise came from one door. Bruce pushed it open, to see a dark haired boy who didn't look older than 15 training with a wooden dummy. The boy stopped as soon as Bruce entered the room. He wiped sweat from his face and looked at the older man with question in his bright blue eyes.

* * *

Almost forty five minutes later, the all of the cabinet members of Eugael were gathered in the Great Hall, many of them accompanied by their children, or young relatives. Finally, King Barry entered with regal grace and took a seat at the lavish chair in the front of the room.

"Thank you to all who have gathered here to hear my decision. First, will my nephew step forward?"

A redheaded boy in his late teen took one step forward and bowed his head politely to his king.

"As we discussed earlier, since my wife and I have not been blessed with an heir, it would be prudent that I select someone to take my place when the time comes. I have hence chosen you, Wallace West, for that honor."

The boy's head shot up, eyes wide with surprise.

"Seriously?"

Bruce shot the boy a glare from his spot standing next to the king. He quickly ducked his head again. Barry smiled at the boy.

"Yes, seriously. But I believe it takes training to become a good ruler. And nothing trains best than experience. Will the rest of the young warriors please step forward?"

Four others took their places next to Wally.

"Kaldur Kahm, Conner Kent, Megan M'orzz, and Richard Grayson. You four will join my nephew as a team which will perform missions for the kingdom of Eugeal. Together, you shall learn how to fight, to defend, to survive, and most importantly, to lead. Do you accept your task?"

The five exchanged furtive glances. A quick nod was passed down the line, and all five raised their heads to answer in one voice.

"We accept."

* * *

Let the epic story telling begin!


End file.
